


Writing Advent 2020

by TheBardsCipher



Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: I haven't written Ducktales in a while, Probably ooc, Will tag characters as they show up, Writing Advent, not edited much, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: A "100 Word Drabble" for every day of the month. I put quotations around "100 Word Drabble" because we know I'm going to go over that.Mainly focusing on the Darkwing Duck crew, but the others might show up. We'll see.Prompts from: https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/  (link is most likely 18+)
Relationships: Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 37
Kudos: 68





	1. Day 1- Woman Hugging White Dog

**Author's Note:**

> HEHO! I'M BACK IN DUCKTALES! Sorry if anyone is too OOC, its been a while.
> 
> A prompt a day and I am already questions some of the prompts I have seen!
> 
> Also, I have a couple more Ducktales fanfics to post, so keep an eye out for those.

“Hey, uh, what's this?” Gosalyn called out.

Drake looked up to the loft, where Gosalyn was holding a giant white dog stuffed animal. He let out a sigh. “Where did you find that?”

Gosalyn smirked. “In the window seal behind W.A.N.D.A.. It was up there as if someone HID it there on purpose. After all, that's kinda out of reach and its a toy, so it couldn't have gotten there on its own.”

“And why were you up there?” Drake asked.

“I was chilling in the loft and I spotted something white behind W.A.N.D.A. So I decided to investigate,” Gosalyn said with a shrug. She wrapped her arms around it and headed down the stairs to stand in front of Drake. “So,” she dragged the word out. “Who's it for? Its not exactly Launchpad's style, but no one else really comes here often enough for you to hide it.”

Drake smiled softly. “Well, its for you. I was going to give it to you for Christmas and that was a temporary hiding spot until I found someplace better...”

Gosalyn froze and looked up at him, a confused look on her face. “For me? But why?”

Drake blinked. “Oh? I should have asked if you celebrated Christmas! Launchpad celebrates Hanukkah, so I should have asked what you celebrated! I could give you it as a gift for whatever you celebrate, or if you don't celebrate I could-”

“No, I celebrate Christmas...but why would you buy me a gift?” Gosalyn asked.

Drake looked at Gosalyn in shock. “Why wouldn't I buy you a gift?”

“Because we're not exactly family? I'm a kid you took in because I needed somewhere to go and I stayed because well, you offered me a place to stay and you're helping me find my grandpa,” Gosalyn said. She petted the head of the toy dog in her arms. “I know you care about me, I just didn't expect you to spend money on a gift for me...”

Drake smiled. “You're a kid going through a lot right now and I figured you'd like to, you know, be a kid. Besides, I care about you and why wouldn't I take the time and money to make sure you know that. I may not be your original family, but I hope for the holiday season, you're willing to let me treat you as if you were my kid.” He crouched down and opened his arms for a hug.

Gosalyn felt tears well up in her eyes and she leaned into him to accept the hug. She felt him wrap his arms around her. “Thanks,” she muttered.

“No problem. Now, do you want the toy now or do you want to wait until Christmas? I promise there'll be more surprises in store if you're worried about not being surprised on Christmas,” Drake said.

“I can wait until Christmas,” Gosalyn muttered. They sat there for another minute before Gosalyn spoke up again. “Does this mean I have to buy you something?”

Drake chuckled. “No, you don't have to.”

Gosalyn hummed. “I'm going to anyways. Maybe, I'll get Launchpad and Dewey to help.”

“That sounds dangerous...”


	2. Day 2- Hot Chocolate

Gosalyn peeked into the kitchen to see Drake stirring something in a pot on the stove. “What are you making?” She asked. She walked over and stood on her tiptoes to see what he was doing.

“Making hot chocolate,” Drake said.

“With milk in a pot?” Gosalyn asked. “Can't you just stick a cup of water in the microwave?”

“Yeah, but I figured I had the time to be fancy about it,” Drake said.

“Cool! What can I do to help?” Gosalyn asked.

“You could pull out the hot chocolate mixes from the cupboard and anything else you might like to add to your cup if there's something you like to add,” Drake said.

“Do you have marshmallows?” Gosalyn asked.

“Obviously. I asked Launchpad to pick some up on his way over yesterday,” Drake said.

Gosalyn cheered and then ran over to the cupboard that had the hot chocolate mixes. She had to bounce and sit on the counter to reach the bag of marshmallows, but she didn't really care. She figured they would be up high so she didn't eat all of them. She hummed as she looked at the creamers and different mixes. “Do you have any cinnamon?” She asked.

Drake opened the cupboard just to the side of where he was standing where the cinnamon was stashed with several other spices. “Do people put that in their hot chocolate?” He asked.

“Yeah! That was grandpa's favorite way of making hot chocolate! Completely covered with whipped cream on special days! Otherwise we dumped a whole handful of marshmallows on it!” Gosalyn responded.

Drake hummed. “Well, its the first hot chocolate of the season, that's gotta count as special right? I think we have some whipped cream.”

“Really!” Gosalyn said excitedly.

Drake nodded as he set the cinnamon down besides the stove. “Set what you've gathered down by the cinnamon and you can check the fridge.”

Gosalyn slid off the counter, placing the hot chocolate mix and marshmallows besides the cinnamon. She rushed towards the fridge and opened the freezer. “YES!”

A few minutes later, both Drake and Gosalyn were curled up on the couch watching some science documentaries, mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. Both had matching whipped cream mustaches as they discussed what was being said on TV.


	3. Day 3- Flickering Candles

Drake grumbled silently. The power had gone out in the apartment and he was looking through the cupboard for the several candles he knew he had laying around. “Its like they're in a different spot I placed them in every time I look for them...”

“I found some of the tall ones. Do you have small candle holders?” Launchpad called from the hallway.

“We had tall candles?” Drake called back. He opened up a cupboard that was full of odds and ends. Sitting in front of him were three small candle holders. “Oh.” He pulled them out and headed toward where Launchpad was. “I found three.”

“Cool! Let's go find Gosalyn,” Launchpad said.

“I think she's in her room. I'll knock and check,” Drake said. He headed down to Ggosalyn's room and gentle knocked on the door. “Gosalyn, are you in there?” He asked.

There was the sound of movement. “Yeah! You can come in!”

Drake pushed open the door to Gosalyn room and froze. There were all scented candles that Drake was looking for, however only a couple were lit. “Well, I found my candles.”

Gosalyn's eyes widened. “Oops! I forgot to place the ones I didn't want back into the cupboard, but I had already lit the two I wanted. While fire is cool, its bad to leave alone.”

Drake smiled. “Its fine, just would have been nice to know where they were before looking across the apartment for them for ten minutes,” he said.

“Oh, is that what you and Launchpad were yelling about?” Gosalyn asked.

Drake laughed. “Yeah, Launchpad and I were wondering you wanted to come light some other candles so we had some light in the living room. Maybe we could pull out some cards and maybe play something simple on the couch.”

“Can we play Bluff?” Gosalyn asked.

Drake rubbed the back of his head. “Maybe I could win this time?”

“You said that last time. Come on!” Gosalyn slid off her bed and carefully picked up one of the scented candles and blew out the other. “Let's go!”

“'Be careful with that candle! Don't burn yourself. Launchpad, can you find a deck of cards?” Drake said as he followed Gosalyn into the living room

“Will do Drake! Oh hi Gosalyn, go set that on the coffee table!” Launchpad said as he left the kitchen area, a single tall candle lit in there in sight from the living room.

Gosalyn set her candle on the coffee table, another lit tall candle on another side table in the room. “Ready to be beat old man?”

Drake scoffed. “Old man! Who taught you how to play this?”

Gosalyn smirked. “I've beaten you each time we've played!”

Drake folded his arms. “I taught you this last week.” He then laughed as his smirk turned into more of a smile.


	4. Day 4- Wake Me Up When Winter Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever see a writing prompt that makes you go: WTF?????
> 
> I did...so I found the other site to get writing advent prompts from that I used occasionally.
> 
> I didn't know what to do with Santa getting a shot?

Launchpad turned his key and opened the door to the apartment. He quickly stepped in and shut the door behind him. It had freshly snowed that morning and he was grateful to be out of the cold. “Drake! Gosalyn! I'm here!” He called out. When he got no response he hummed. Usually he was greeted by one, or both, of them. “Guys?”

He looked around, the living room was completely empty, so was the dining room, and what he could see of the kitchen, it looked empty also. He decided to head to the bedrooms. He gently knocked on the bedroom door to the bedroom he and Drake shared. He then peeked in when he didn't get a response. “Drake?” He asked.

The bed was completely covered in pillows and blankets, many of which Launchpad recognized as from Gosalyn's room. The lights in the room were on and there was a space heater going on in the corner. The sound of music playing came from the pile of blankets and pillows.

A head peeked out from under the pile, red feathers falling out of the ponytail Gosalyn typically tied them up into. “Launchpad!” She said excitedly. She struggled to crawl out from under the blanket pile but eventually she did, tumbling to the ground with a startled yelp.

When Gosalyn yelped, a second head peeked out from under the pile. “Oh hey LP...” Drake said tiredly. He glanced around. “'Gosalyn?”

“I'm alright!” Gosalyn said as she stood up. She ran over to Launchpad. “Drake saw that it snowed this morning and refused to get out of bed. I agreed that it was too cold and so we decided it was a sleep in day! We made a blanket fort! Granted it keeps falling over because its on a bed and not solid ground, but its warm!”

Launchpad laughed. “I see! He better wake up soon though so that we can eat and then protect the city later tonight.”

Drake groaned. “Its so cold though!”

“Don't you have like, a winter uniform, at the base though?” Gosalyn asked with a smirk.

“Yeah...but its cold and this pile of blankets are so warm...”

Launchpad hummed. “Another ten minutes wouldn't hurt...” he said. He slipped off his boots and joined Drake on the bed, pulling a couple blankets on top of himself.

Suddenly there was a sudden weight landing on the two of them, causing them to let out an “oof”. Giggling could be heard above them. “Warmth,” Gosalyn murmured as she pulled a few blankets completely over herself.

Launchpad smiled while Drake shook his head with a laugh. “Alright, ten more minutes...” Drake muttered.


	5. Day 5- Yeti

Gosalyn was curled up on the corner of the couch. She was sipping at a cup of hot chocolate and was vaguely listening to the cartoon on the Television. Instead she was looking confused at the conversation on her phone.

_LetsDEWEYit: Guess what we did today!_

_PuckUp: What did you do?_

_LetsDEWEYit: We found a Yeti!_

Gosalyn tapped on the side of her phone, her eyes narrowed. She took another sip of her hot chocolate, before she typed her response.

_PuckUp: You found a what? Do those exist?_

It wasn't long before the response popped up.

_LetsDEWEYit: YEP! And we met one today he was pretty cool!_

Gosalyn blinked, a bit taken back.

_PuckUp: You talked to it?_

_LetsDEWEYit: Well duh what else were we supposed to do?_

Gosalyn shrugged. That did make sense, sorta. At least as much sense as this conversation made.

_PuckUp: I don't know. I didn't exactly expect those to actually exist. Were you with Scrooge?_

_LetsDEWEYit: Yeah mom was with us too this time because Launchpad is with you and someone needed to fly the plane. OH TELL HIM HI FOR ME AND THAT WE FOUND A YETI!_

Gosalyn laughed. “Launchpad!”

Launchpad peeked into the kitchen. “Yeah?”

“Dewey says hi and to mention that they found a Yeti,” Gosalyn relayed the message.

Launchpad smiled. “Cool! I've been skiing with a Yeti!”

“'You've done what!” Gosalyn exclaimed. She sat down and quickly texted Dewey.

_PuckUp: Launchpad says that's cool and that he's been skiing with a Yeti. What is your family?!_

_LetsDEWEYit: Cool that's what._

_PuckUp: Next time you suspect you're meeting something like IDK a yeti or a mermaid, I wanna come!_

_LetsDEWEYit: Oh I've met mermaids too!_

_PuckUp: WHAT?!?!_


	6. Day 6- Masks

Drake had gotten used to the noise that having a kid in the house brought. However, having a kid in the house now made him realize that silence was not always good. He hummed as he glanced around the small apartment. He couldn't see her in the living or dining area and he didn't see her when he peeked into the kitchen. He walked over and gently knocked on her bedroom door. “Gosalyn?” He asked.

“Door's unlocked. You can come in!” Gosalyn called out.

Drake peeked in. He saw Gosalyn was sitting in her bed, on of his masks laying in the bed in front of her and dark green fabric that he didn't recognize piled in her lap. There was a pair of scissors sitting next to her. She had a pen tucked in her ponytail and in her hands she had a loose measuring tape.

“What are you doing? And where did you get that fabric? Is that one of my masks?” Drake asked.

“Yep! You don't hide them all that well. Also, I saved some of the allowance you give me and asked Launchpad to take me to the craft store. As for what I'm doing, I'm making a mask,” Gosalyn explained. She picked up Drake's mask to measure it. She hummed, pulled the pen from her ponytail and picked up a notebook from the other side of her and jotted down a number. “Might make a few new ones for you too. I bought a small amount of purple too.”

Drake smiled and walked over. “Here, I can help you make the first few. While looking at my mask makes for a good reference, it helps knowing the steps too. Besides, the bed isn't a good place to cut fabric, it moves and shifts too much. There's plenty of space in the living room to spread this fabric out.”

Gosalyn beamed. “You'd be willing to help me make my masks! I-I mean, I can do it on my own.” She tucked the pen back into her ponytail before rubbing the back of her neck.

“I'm sure you could, but it helps knowing the steps. I'm offering to help you with the first two or three so you know the steps and I'm offering to help if you need anything after that,” Drake said. He knew Gosalyn had days when opening up was difficult.

Gosalyn smiled. “Thanks Drake! Come on!” She gathered the fabric, mask, and measuring tape into her arms. “Could you grab the notebook and scissors?”

Drake nodded his head and grabbed the items. “Alright, do you have a needle and thread?”

“Thread is in my pocket because I didn't want to loose it! Needle is thread through a page of the notebook. I think its around ten pages back from the one I was writing on.” Gosalyn said from the doorway to her room.

Drake turned a few pages back and sure enough there was a needle stabbed into the page. “Gosalyn, there are better and safer ways of doing this that's not at the expense of your notebook page. I have a pin cushion that this needle should have been in.”

“Is that the tomato looking thing?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, that makes sense, but I just wanted the one and figured you'd know that I took of with the tomato pin cushion.”

Drake shook his head with a smile. “Come on kiddo, let's go make some masks. We're going to need to tomato pin cushion anyways.”

Gosalyn bounced where she stood. “Alright! Meet you in the living room!” She took off, darting into the living room while Drake went to gather the rest of the supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally headcannon that both versions of Drake knows how to sew: Original Drake because he's got to get those costumes some how....and I think he stitches something up in some episode but I could be wrong. DT17 Drake because he totally was/is a cosplayer.
> 
> Launchpad knows how to sew too, Mrs. Beakley taught him.
> 
> And now you have my sewing headcannons lol.


	7. Day 7- Holiday Family Photos

Drake was sitting on the couch, blanket wrapped around him as he read something in the newspaper. It was a chilly morning, though as the day was moving on it was starting to warm up, finally in Drake's opinion. He took a sip of his coffee when he felt someone sit besides him. He glanced over and smiled at Gosalyn.

“Can I ask a question?” Gosalyn asked.

Drake nodded. “I'm fairly certain I'm awake enough for a question.”

Gosalyn laughed. “Alright. Uh, Dewey sent me a picture of his family's holiday photos and I was wondering if it was okay if you, me, and Launchpad did some holiday family photos. I know that we're not exactly a family, but I just thought it would be nice.”

Drake hummed. “I have a camera and a tripod somewhere. I might have to find the self timer remote though.” He set his coffee on the coffee table and the new paper on the arm rest of the couch as he pushed off the couch. “Any themes you would like? If you want to do pajamas, we might have to go out and buy matching ones.”

Gosalyn smiled. “So you'll do it!”

Drake turned back to her. “Of course! I kinda forgot about family photos since its been a while since I've had a family to do them with, but I think we're close enough to a family to take holiday photos, don't you?”

Gosalyn's smile grew soft. “Come on! Let's go think up ideas and find that camera!” She said as she jumped from the couch. She grabbed Drake's hand and pulled him towards his bedroom.

Later that week, Drake had set up the living room up so he could take photos. All three of them were dressed in black sweaters. The first set of photos were taken with them sitting together in a clump with white string lights wrapped around them. The second set of photos had them wearing scarves, Drake and Gosalyn wearing red scarves and Launchpad wearing a blue scarf. The third set of photos had them laying on the ground, their heads together and pulling funny faces. The last couple photos were of the tripod tipping and Launchpad and Drake running towards the camera as it fell.

By the end of the couple hours it took to take the photos, Gosalyn was giggling. “Thanks guys! This was so fun!”

Launchpad set his hand on Gosalyn's shoulder. “Thanks for giving Drake the idea.”

Drake looked up from checking on his camera. “Yeah, I might have completely forgotten if you hadn't asked. I think we've got a lot of good memories here.”

Gosalyn looked over at the camera. “Oh! Can I see!”

Drake smiled. “Let's go sit on the couch and figure out which ones to your friends.”

The three of them headed over to the couch, all curling together to look at the photos on Drake's camera.


	8. Day 8-Candy Cane

Gosalyn looked up when she heard the door open. “'Launchpad!” She said excitedly as she jumped up from the couch. She giggled as Launchpad scooped her up in a hug. “How are things in Duckberg?” She asked as he set her up on his shoulder.

“Oh same old, same old. Della and I worked on the plane. Huey and Louie's friend Boyd was over so they hung out with him. I think Dewey and Webby practiced karate at some point...OH!” Launchpad dug in his pocket and pulled out two candy canes. “Mr. McD wanted me to give these to you and Drake! I ate mine already!”

Gosalyn took one of the candy canes. “Keen Gear! You'll have to tell Mr. McD thanks for me!” She patted his shoulder, signaling that she wanted down, so Launchpad helped her. Once her feet touched the ground she grabbed the other candy cane. “DRAKE!”

Drake peeked out of the kitchen, where he had been cooking. “Yes Gosalyn? Oh! Hello Launchpad!”

Gosalyn ran up to Drake and handed him the candy cane. “Look what Mr. McD gave us!”

Drake smiled. “A candy cane! That's thoughtful of him. Well, dinner will be done soon so you'll want to wait to eat it until after.”

“Can I have hot chocolate with my dinner?” Gosalyn asked.

Drake shrugged. “Sure.”

“'Sweet! I'm gonna crush my candy cane then!” Gosalyn cheered.

“Why?” Drake asked.

“To sprinkle in my hot chocolate, duh!”

Drake shrugged. “Okay.”

Gosalyn rushed into the kitchen and dug out a cup and some hot chocolate mix. She squeezed by Drake as he finished dinner. Soon they were all sitting at the table, dinner in front of them, hot chocolate by Gosalyn's plate with crushed candy cane sprinkled in it.


	9. Day 9- Snow Outside the Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter using a prompt from the backup prompt list because I sat for like an hour and a half trying to figure out what to do for the first prompt. 
> 
> Still not too proud with how this one turned out because my brain switched vibes halfway through but oh well.

Gosalyn hummed as she looked out her bedroom window. One of the candles Drake let her borrow was lit on the window seal, filling the room with the scent of apple and cinnamon. She watched as the snow fell, the individual flakes dancing in the air. There was a gentle knock on the door.

“'Gosalyn?” Drake's voice came from the other side of the door.

“You can come in,” Gosalyn said. She turned to face him and offered a wave.

Drake peeked in and offered her a wave back. “Launchpad arrived and you didn't tackle him in a hug, so I came in to check on you. See if you were okay.”

Gosalyn pulled out her phone. “Oh, it is around that time. I guess I was distracted by watching the snow...”

Drake walked over to Gosalyn and looked out the window also. “I'll have to finish that uniform for you soon...”

Gosalyn glanced up. “My what?”

Drake looked at her with a smile. “Well, my partner in...well...not crime...has got to have her own winter uniform so she's able to help in the winter. I have my own so why can't you?”

Gosalyn smiled. “Sweet! I've been missing going on patrol with you two!”

Drake chuckled. “I know, but I'm not about to let you go out into that type of weather with no protection.”

Gosalyn looked back out the window. “Yeah...I know.” She looked back up at Drake. “Launchpad is missing a hug. I gotta go fix that!” She blew out the candle before darting out the room, leaving Drake to follow along shaking his head.


	10. Day 10- Hanukkah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when the prompt you did from the backup list yesterday was the prompt for the original list today...
> 
> So I found a different prompt...
> 
> This is the problem with writing advents, you never know what is coming up and when you're bouncing between two you might get repeats...oops

Gosalyn ran up to Launchpas as he entered the apartment. Today, he had what looked like a candle holder in his arms. “What is that?” She asked.

Launchpad glanced down. “'Oh! That's my Menorah! I asked Drake if it was alright if I brought my stuff for Hanukkah since I'm spending nights here with you guys and he said it was fine. OH! I've got something for you.” Launchpad dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small baggie of gold coin chocolates. “This set is all for you.”

Gosalyn took the small bag. “Thanks! So what do you do with the Menorah?”

Launchpad set the Menorah down on the table. “Well, each day of Hanukkah you light a candle, one for each of the eight days the oil lasted. The candle placed in the center is the candle you use to light all the other candles.”

“Can we light it!” Gosalyn asked.

Launchpad ruffled Gosalyn's hair with a smile. “Not yet, first I think Drake wanted to play Dreidel. Where is he anyways?”

“He went to the store about twenty minutes ago. Something about doughnuts. He figured I'd be fine because you called saying you were on your way.” Gosalyn said.

Launchpad beamed. “Well, then I can teach you how to play Dreidel before Drake gets here and we all can play!” He dug in his pocket and pulled out a four side top called a dreidel. He sat at the table and when Gosalyn sat at the table next to him he offered the dreidel to Gosalyn.

“So how do I play?” Gosalyn asked.

“You spin the dreidel and the letter you land on tells you what you need to do. I'll tell you what they mean as we play,” Launchpad said. “We'll play with your bag of chocolate for this practice game. You'll get to keep it all, since I'm just teaching you how to play.”

“'You mean, we're playing for chocolates?” Gosalyn said, excitement on the rise.

“Yep!”

“Alright! Let's go!”

Launchpad laughed as he proceeded to teach her how to play.


	11. Day 11- Christmas Tree Fail

Drake couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when Gosalyn realized they would have a tree in the apartment. It was a fake tree, Drake knew he couldn't take care of a live one, but it was a tree and for him and Gosalyn that was enough. He had dug out the ornaments that he owned and the lights that they used for photos earlier that month. The previous day, when he first told Gosalyn they would have a Christmas Tree, they had bought ornaments. Gosalyn had found a crossbow ornament and a purple mask ornament for Drake. They had even bought an airplane ornament for Launchpad because while he didn't celebrate Christmas, Gosalyn didn't want him to be excluded from being represented on the tree.

So with the bin of ornaments, string of lights, and the three new ornaments on the coffee table, Drake and Gosalyn were setting up the tree. They had it standing, bare, but standing.

“Alright, now we do the lights. Let's get them untangled, and then find the plug in closest to where we're setting it...” Drake said.

Gosalyn beamed. “Can I pick!”

Drake nodded. “Sure! Just make sure there's enough space for gifts.”

Gosalyn bounced. “Yes!” She started exploring the living room. Scoping out all of the plugs before eyeing the lights that Drake had started to unravel. Soon she made a decision and stopped at a plug to the left of the couch. “We could place it here! Its close enough to the couch that you could curl up on it on Christmas and its far enough that even a wrapped up hockey stick or snowboard could fit....probably.”

Drake looked at the spot and hummed as he envisioned it in his head. “Yeah, that looks like it'll work. Let's get the tree there and see if we need to shift the couch an inch or two.”

Turned out they didn't need to move the couch, just the tree by a couple inches. Then with the tree in place, they started wrapping the string of lights around the tree. However, Drake didn't notice that he was also wrapping the string around himself.

When the string didn't make it completely around the tree Drake hummed. “That's odd, it should have reached the top...” Drake muttered. He turned when he heard giggling besides him. “Yes Gosalyn?”

Gosalyn smiled slyly. “I don't know, maybe you'll have to go find another string of lights. I think we might have another in the closet. Do you want me to go check?”

Drake hummed. “I could do it.”

“You seem a bit wrapped up,” Gosalyn said.

Drake narrowed his eyes slightly. “What does that mean?”

“I mean you could go if you'd like,” Gosalyn said. She made a sweeping motion with her arm.

Drake let out a sigh and made to move, However when he stepped to move away from the tree, his legs tangled in the lights and he and the tree went tumbling down. “Ah...I see what you mean by wrapped up now...” he muttered.

Gosalyn stood there giggling, which soon erupted into pure laughter as Drake tilted his head in her direction with an unamused look on his face. “I-I can't be-believe you didn't notice!” Gosalyn said between laughs.

“I can't believe you let that happen...actually I can...” Drake muttered. He started untangling himself from the string of lights and the tree. “Alright, let's try that again...” He freed himself and stood back up. He righted the tree up with Gosalyn's help. “'You ready for try two?”

Gosalyn smiled and bounced. “Yeah, let's see if you fall again!”

Drake sighed. “Let's not.”


	12. Day 12-Toboggan/Sledding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened. One of these prompts went from 100 words to 4 pages....OOPS
> 
> Also, my DnD group is taking a small break so expect Saturdays' scenes to not come out at uhhh midnight...anymore.

Dewey had invited Gosalyn to come over to go sledding with them. Gosalyn had been so excited to see her friends that Drake couldn't say no. Dewey even said that there was an extra sled at the mansion if she was okay with an old fashioned toboggan, which she said was totally fine.

Now here she was bundled up like a marshmallow because was worried she would catch a cold if she didn't have three jackets on under her coat and a purple scarf with the toboggan dragging besides her. Dewey was chatting to her side.

“Uncle Donald takes us to this sledding hill every year! I know the perfect spots to get the sleds flying through the air!” Dewey said excitedly.

Up ahead of them were Della, Huey, Webby, and Violet, and behind them were Louie, Lena, and Donald, who was back there to make sure none of the kids strayed far until they got to the hill. Dewey and Gosalyn were in the center of the group.

“Think this toboggan will be able to last jumps?” She asked.

Dewey glanced back at it and hummed. “I think we had Louie jump it last winter...” he muttered.

“Yeah and then I rolled it and was freezing cold. Good luck.” Louie muttered.

“No jumping the toboggan,” Donald said, though there wasn't any bite behind it. He had grown used to the kids trying to do jumps on the sledding hill.

“We're totally jumping the toboggan,” Dewey said with a smirk.

Gosalyn laughed.

Soon they arrived at the hill. Several other kids were there but it was big enough that there was plenty of space for them all to go down without worrying about the other families.

Dewey bounced where he stood. “Okay, so its best to go down the hill a couple times with the toboggan so you know how it steers and feels because its old and kinda weird, I think one of the pieces of wood broke a long time and ago and they made a fix to it that didn't quite work. Once you get the hang then we'll move over to the jump area and I'll show you where all the best jumps for that thing are!”

Gosalyn looked at him, slightly impressed. “You seem to have this down to a science...”

“He does!” Both Huey and Louie called out.

Gosalyn smirked. “Well, then, let's jump this thing.”

“Yeah!” Dewey cheered. He took his sled and ran towards the hill, jumping onto it and sledding down.

“Is he like this every year?” Gosalyn asked. The looks from Dewey's brothers and the sigh from Donald told her everything. She let out a laugh.

It didn't take her long to figure out how to steer the toboggan. Dewey was right, there was a weird piece of wood that made it constantly want to head towards the right, but Gosalyn figured out how to work around that. She had just made up the hill from her third time down when Dewey bounced excitedly in front of her, Webby by his side, who looked just as equally excited. If Gosalyn didn't know what they were excited about, she would have been terrified of the duo.

“You ready to try to jump this the toboggan?” Dewey said.

“Please say you're ready! I wanna see you jump the toboggan!” Webby said.

Gosalyn smiled. “Uh, yeah, let's go!”

Dewey led her to a part of the hill that most adults would deem to bumpy to be good for sledding, but Dewey saw it as if it was an Olympic ski slope. “Alright, there's this bump to the right that is PERFECT for jumping the toboggan! Kinda towards where the hill starts to even out but not quite. You'll be catching SO much air! Let me show you!” Dewey took his sled and ran to the right of the area. He proceeded to slide down the hill, taking the exact path that Gosalyn needed to.

Gosalyn watched and memorized the path. It wasn't too complicated and she saw how much air Dewey, on his small sled, got when he hit the bump she suspected was the one she needed to hit.

Webby looked over at Gosalyn. “You ready? Its okay if you're not! I could go next and repeat the path for you.”

Gosalyn offered Webby a smile. “I think I got it!” Gosalyn set the toboggan in the right spot and she then went down the hill. She was going smoothly and she was gaining speed. Everything was going right, up until she was about to hit the bump that Dewey had gone off of and the toboggan pulled to the right as the weird piece of wood dug into the snow. There was a loud snapping sound as the wood broke and Gosalyn and the sled flew off the bump facing the wrong direction. Gosalyn and the toboggan were suspended in the air for a few seconds before they both came crashing down to the snow, Gosalyn falling off and the sled sliding the rest of the ways, a line being dug in the snow behind it.

“GOSALYN!” Dewey cried out. He ran towards where she was starting to sit up.

Gosalyn looked back up and offered him a thumbs up. “I'm good! Maybe there is some good to wearing so many layers under this coat. Is the toboggan fine? I thought I heard a snap!” She stood up, a little wobbly, and then ran towards the toboggan, Dewey not that far behind her.

There the toboggan laid, a small hole near the area that the weird piece of wood was. “Oh no. I'm so sorry!” Gosalyn said to Dewey.

Dewey shrugged. “Imagining all the jumps this thing has lasted through, it was bound to break at some point,” he said.

“But this is like, an old sled. Oh, you're uncle is going to kill me,” Gosalyn muttered.

Dewey shrugged. “Honestly, he might be more worried about you. That fall looked bad...” he said.

Gosalyn shrugged. “I mean, it might have been worse if Drake hadn't insisted that I wear three jackets under my coat...” she said.

Dewey laughed. “Well, that's not quite dads for you.” He looked up. “And here comes Uncle Donald...”

Gosalyn looked up from the toboggan and saw that Donald was running their direction, with Della not too far behind. She could see the other kids sliding down, Lena and Webby not that far from the bottom.

“Are you okay?” Donald called out. Gosalyn still had difficulties understanding him, but short sentences were beginning to make sense now that she had had a few sleepovers.

“Yeah! I'm fine! I'm sorry about the toboggan. It's an old one too...” Gosalyn said.

“Oh who cares about the sled! You took a nasty fall!” Della said as she and Donald reached the two kids. She and Donald looked her over, checking to see if she was standing on a leg funny or there were any scrapes from the toboggan.

“Okay, you look alright,” Della said just as the other kids were arriving.

“Gosalyn!” Webby cried out.

“Dude, that fall looked worse than mine last year!” Louie said.

“Perhaps taking the toboggan down the area with all the bumps wasn't the best idea,” Violet said, though the comment was aimed more at Dewey than Gosalyn.

“Are you feeling okay? No bump head? Nothing is broken is it? I could find sticks to set an arm or leg if we needed to!” Huey said. He was already eyeing which tree was the closest and if they had broken branches near the base of them.

“I'm alright,” Gosalyn said. “I don't need any medical care. I swear!”

“But there was a cracking sound!” Huey said.

Dewey kicked at the toboggan. “Yeah...we broke the toboggan...”

Lena snorted. “Impressive!”

Della chuckled. “Its an old toboggan which was already broken and fixed by a couple of fifteen year olds trying to see how high they could jump the toboggan.”

Lena eyed Donald. “No way! You tried to jump the toboggan!”

“Who do you think it broke on before?” Donald grumbled.

Dewey's eyes lit up. “No wonder you tell us not to jump the toboggan! You broke it!”

“No I tell you not to jump it because that's what any responsible adult would do.” Donald folded his arms and gave Dewey a look of unamusement.

Dewey smiled. “So think we can fix it?”

Donald nodded his head. “I'll see what we can do.” He turned to Gosalyn. “We can stop if you'd like and could come sledding another day.”

Gosalyn smiled. “Are you kidding? I wanna do that again! Just this time...maybe on a sled that can handle jumps...”


	13. Day 13- Icy Windows/Ice Ferns

Drake and Launchpad had taken Gosalyn down to the Lair. She hadn't been on patrol for a while and while she knew Drake was making her a winter uniform still, she had been getting antsy. She had on one of the masks she and Drake had made earlier and her purple hoodie could be seen peeking out of her coat.

While she waited for Drake and Launchpad to get ready, she grabbed her crossbow and quiver full of arrows and headed up to look out the windows. Most of the upper windows were iced over. Gosalyn suspected the Drake and Launchpad didn't go to the upper floors now that Drake wasn't living in the Lair. Gosalyn found the window that she liked to sit at and perched herself there.

She moved her finger along the trail of one of the several ice ferns, trying to see if she could find a picture in the patterns. It had been a fun thing she remembered doing with her grandfather during the winter.

“Ah, it got cold enough to do that?” Gosalyn looked back to see Drake, dressed in his winter outfit, walk over. He sat down besides her. “Its going to be freezing isn't it. You have your gloves right?”

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and lifted her hands to show off the gloves she was wearing. “I'll be fine.”

“You forgot a scarf...” Drake said as he looked her over.

Gosalyn let out a sigh. “I'll be fine.”

Drake smiled. “There's ferns on the window Gosalyn. That means its warmer in the Lair than it is outside...”

Gosalyn blinked. “Oh.”

Drake shook his head. “Come on, let's go find you a scarf.” He stood up and helped Ggosalyn up.

“Wait? Do this mean I'm actually coming out with you and not just sitting in the Thunderquack?” Gosalyn asked.

Drake smiled. “You have your bow don't you?”

Gosalyn bounced. “Yes!”

“But first scarf. Can't have you catching hypothermia out there...” Drake said.

“What about Launchpad?” Gosalyn asked.

“No need to worry about me Gosalyn. I've been to Neverrest!” Launchpad said as Drake and Gosalyn made it to the main floor. He poked at the coat he was wearing. “It worked there, so it'll totally work here.”

Gosalyn ran over to Launchpad. “Drake says I need a scarf, tell him I'll be fine.”

Launchpad hummed in thought. “I'm going to agree with Drake on this one. You're going to need a scarf.”

Gosalyn groaned. “Fine!”

Drake dug through the bag he had placed his civilian clothes in. “You can borrow the one I wore on the way over here. Just don't loose it okay.”

Gosalyn nodded her head. “I won't!” She took it when he offered her it and wrapped it on. It was slightly big long, but it wasn't dragging on the ground nor did Gosalyn think it would get in her way. “Alright! Let's go!”

Launchpad laughed as he fixed his own scarf. “Okay, let's head up to where the Thunderquack is parked!”

Drake led Gosalyn towards the set of stairs that led towards the Thunderquack. “Come on Quiverwing. First patrol in the winter for you.”

“Race you Darkwing!” Gosalyn ran up ahead. She could hear Drake call out to her and Launchpad's laughter.


	14. Day 14- Gingerbread Cookies/Snowmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would like to thank a couple discord servers I'm on for the prompts today since I couldn't figure out what to do with the usual site's prompt and the back up site's prompt was...not Ducktales appropriate. 
> 
> DND server gave Gingerbread. (actually the full prompt was "O f**k I burned the gingerbread cookies")
> 
> Pockethog gave me Snowmen.
> 
> Thanks Guys!! Happy Holidays!

Gosalyn peeked out of her bedroom. “Why does it smell like something is burning?” She asked.

“No reason!” Drake called from the kitchen.

Gosalyn let out a laugh and walked into the kitchen. The smell of something burning was definitely stronger here and Drake was darting around, searching for something while the oven beeped. “What happened here?”

“Nothing. Nothing happened here,” Drake said as he looked through a drawer, finally finding the oven mitts he was looking for.

Gosalyn peeked into the dining room, where the table was set up with all sorts of candies. There Launchpad was seated, pouring small marshmallows into a bowl, next to a bowl of big marshmallows. “Hi Launchpad!”

Launchpad looked up and waved. “Hi Gosalyn! Did Drake get the gingerbread out of the oven yet?”

“I had to find the mitts!” Drake called out.

Launchpad and Gosalyn laughed. “Hope you're okay with slightly burnt gingerbread men,” Launchpad said.

Gosalyn smiled. “Are we making houses!?”

Launchpad matched her smile. “You betcha! I also got the stuff to make marshmallow snowmen to go with the gingerbread men!”

Gosalyn ran over to the table and slid into one of the chairs at the table. “Keen Gear! This'll be fun! Look at all the candy!”

Launchpad set one of the plates they had set out in front of her. “You have to share with me and Drake, we're making houses too.”

“Okay!”

Drake came in with the pieces for the gingerbread houses and several gingerbread men. He carefully set them on the table. “Now they're hot so we'll need to wait a little bit. Let's make those snowmen...”

Gosalyn bounced as Launchpad showed her how to make the snowmen out of marshmallows.

Using a big marshmallow as a base and the smaller marshmallow as the head and with a little bit of icing, licorice, chocolate dipped pretzels, and other various candies, they built several snowmen in the time it took the gingerbread to cool enough to start building houses. The next hour was spent building Gingerbread houses. They weren't perfect, some of the sides didn't quite meet up and some of the walls were tilted and angled oddly, but that's what made them perfect.

Soon there were three houses lining the pass through window counter. One was quite neat given that it was made out of candy and burnt gingerbread, one looked like it was one hard blow of air from tipping, and one looked like a candy monster has attacked it. But they sat there waiting to be eaten after several pictures and dinner.


	15. Day 15- Iced Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the three day disappearance. Day 15 was being difficult so I had to take a break and eventually just switched prompts and then my internet went down for a day and a half.

Gosalyn sat at the table. The three of them had baked cookies and now it was time to ice them. Drake brought the cookies over to the table. There were two dozen cookies, a dozen to stay at home and a dozen to head over to the McDuck Manor as a holiday gift. There were snowflakes, trees, and snowmen shaped cookies.

“Alright, we've got blue, white, green, red, yellow, black, and orange. Also some of the left over candy from the gingerbread houses!” Launchpad said as he laid out the icing colors and a few bowls of candy.

Gosalyn bounced in her chair. “Alright!” She grabbed a snowman cookies and then started icing the snowman with white.

Drake smiled. “Just be sure not to use all the white on a single snowman.” He picked up a snow flake and started icing it blue.

Launchpad grabbed one of the trees and the green. “There's plenty of white. I noticed we had both snowflakes and snowmen so I made sure to buy a lot of white.”

Gosalyn cheered as Drake let out a sigh. “We're going to have so much left over icing,” Drake muttered.

“Nah, I'm gonna layer the icing on our snowmen cookies two inches thick!” Gosalyn said.

“No!” Drake said.

“Too late! Already happening!”


	16. Day 16- Paper Sky Lanterns

Gosalyn sat at a window of the tower that looked over the bay. Drake had asked her to come along tonight, though it wasn't the usual weekend night that she usually joined. There had been a smile on his face. Gosalyn could tell he was up to something, but she wasn't sure what.

Drake and Launchpad walked over and Drake sat down next to her while Launchpad opened the window.

“What are we doing?” Gosalyn asked.

“Its the annual winter lantern launch,” Drake said. He passed Gosalyn a paper lantern. “I figured we'd watch from the best seat in town.”

Gosalyn smiled as she was handed the lantern. “No way! I forgot that was today!” She hesitated. “Won't people notice that three lanterns came from the tower?”

Drake shrugged. “There's thousands of lanterns floating up into the sky, I doubt they'll notice if we time it right.”

Gosalyn laughed.

Launchpad sat down and took the lantern that Drake passed him. “Alright, careful looking out the window.”

Drake and Gosalyn both nodded. Outside they could see the people gathering on St. Canard's shore of the bay and they could see the reflection of lights coming from Duckberg's side of the bay.

“Its almost nine,” Drake said. “Let's get these lit.” He carefully lit each of the lanterns.

Gosalyn watched as the small flame of the candle made the lantern expand, the warm air making it ready to fly.

“Ready?” Drake asked with a smile.

Gosalyn nodded. “Yeah...” she said, her voice quiet.

Drake turned to his lantern. “Ready, set, let it go!”

Gosalyn let her lantern go a second after Drake and Launchpad let theirs go. The lanterns floated out into the night sky, joined by thousands others from St. Canard. They could see the lanterns floating from the Duckberg side also.

The lanterns seemed to blend in with the stars. “Woah!” Gosalyn said. Her eyes reflected the lights as they lifted into the air.

Launchpad smiled. “You were right Drake, this really is the best seat to see the lanterns. We're right up there with them.”

Drake rested his head against the side wall. “I knew it'd be perfect.” He let out a sigh as they sat there watching the lanterns dance in the air.

They sat there watching the lanterns, stars, and people below until the air started to get too cold. As Launchpad closed the windows, Gosalyn and Drake got ready to patrol for the night.


	17. Day 17-Drinks in Front of the Fire

Gosalyn peeked out of her room. She could hear voices coming from the living room and she could see a dim light coming from the living room. She crept into the living room and noticed that Drake and Launchpad were both curled up on the couch, a video of a fireplace with soft jazz playing was on the TV. Plugged into the outlet near the TV was a space heater. In Drake and Launchpad's hands were mugs.

“What are you two up to?” She asked, causing Drake to jump slightly and Launchpad to look up.

“Gosalyn! I thought you were asleep,” Drake said.

“Morning Gosalyn. Its a little early though. Its near five am...” Launchpad said.

Gosalyn shrugged. “I just woke up and heard noise. Wanted to see if everything was alright. How long have you two been home...and what are you doing?”

“We've been home for about two songs,” Launchpad said.

“Ten minutes...” Drake had commented at the same time as Launchpad.

Gosalyn wandered over and draped herself over the back of the couch. “Hot chocolate and a TV fireplace. Romance isn't dead...” she muttered tiredly.

Drake started sputtering. “Gosalyn!”

Gosalyn started giggling as Drake took a sip of his hot chocolate while he continued to turn pink.

Launchpad smiled. “It was my idea. I thought hot chocolate was a good idea as a pick me up after patrol and Drake seemed to be freezing so he grabbed the space heater from his room and plugged it in. I thought it would be funny to turn on a fireplace video.”

Drake shrugged. “The music is nice in the quiet of the apartment...” he said.

Gosalyn nodded. “So, can I go make myself a cup of hot chocolate or should I leave you two lov-”

“Go get hot chocolate and do not finish that sentence,” Drake said.

Gosalyn laughed as she slid off the back of the couch.

A few minutes later, Gosalyn was seated between the two, sipping at her own cup of hot chocolate swaying to the jazz music coming from the fireplace video.


	18. Day 18-Fuzzy Socks

“Gosalyn?!” Drake called out. He smiled when the young duck came running out of her room.

“Drake!” Gosalyn cheered as she nearly ran into him. She reached for one of the bags in Drake's hands, but he lifted them out of her reach.

“Nope! Those bags are full of Christmas gifts. However, I do have something for you. Launchpad, a little help...” Drake muttered.

Launchpad, who had been watching something on the television, got up to help Drake, by taking a couple of the bags that Drake handed him. “Your bedroom?”

“Yes, thank you.” Drake dug into a bag that he had kept and pulled out three pairs of fuzzy socks. “I figured these would be something you could use before Christmas. I don't recall if you have any warm socks...” He handed Gosalyn a pair of purple socks with snowmen on them.

Gosalyn beamed. “Oh! These are cute! What type of pattern do your pair and Launchpad's have!”

Drake showed her a pair with stars and clouds on them. “I got these for Launchpad and these are for me.” He showed a pair with snowflakes and trees.

Gosalyn smiled. “'Mine are the best!”

Drake chuckled. “You're right...snowmen are better. Also your socks are purple.”

Gosalyn cheered. “I'm gonna go put them on!” She darted out of the room.

Soon all three were wandering around the apartment, fuzzy socks on their feet, discussing what the plan was for dinner.


	19. Day 19- Christmas Cracker

Drake smiled when he noticed that Gosalyn spotted the Christmas Cracker on the table.

“Drake! You, me, Christmas Cracker now! Whoever gets the bigger part wears the crown and whoever looses reads the Joke!” Gosalyn exclaimed as soon as she spotted it. She jumped off the couch and ran over to the table.

“Alright, Alright, gee bossy much?” Drake said with no bite behind the comment.

Gosalyn beamed. “I wanna see the little toys!”

Drake laughed as he picked up the Christmas Cracker. He offered the other end of it to Gosalyn. “Deal, bigger end gets the crown, smaller gets to read the joke.”

Gosalyn took the end offered to her and then both pulled. There was a loud popping side. “I have the bigger half!” Gosalyn cheered.

They dug out the crown from the contents, it was a light blue color. Drake let Gosalyn have the small candy cane and the small top that came in it. They eventually found the small scroll with the joke on it.

“Read it!” Gosalyn said excitedly. She bounced on balls of her feet, causing the paper crowned to slip slightly.

Drake unscrolled the joke and cleared his throat. “An invisible man married an invisible woman. Their kids were nothing to look at either.” Drake couldn't stop the snort that came from him.

Gosalyn started giggling. “That's so bad!” She then started laughing a little harder.

Gosalyn's laughter caused Drake to start laughing too. “It is quite bad isn't it.”

Gosalyn nodded her head. They stood there laughing for another minute before throwing the trash away and continuing on with their day.


	20. Day 20- Haunted Christmas

Drake and Gosalyn had been invited to the Holiday Party held at the McDduck's Manor. Drake had been surprised, certain that Launchpad had to have misunderstood, but Scrooge had made it very clear that since Drake was Launchpad's friend and since Gosalyn was in his care and friends with Dewey they were both invited.

Gosalyn had been to the mansion several times now, but every time she was surprised by something. Today, it was the ghost butler that she had only heard rumors of.

“Now that Beakley has your coat, shall I escort you to where the kids are?” Duckworth asked Gosalyn.

“Uh, sure!” Gosalyn said.

“Don't cause too much mayhem! And remember the rules that Mrs. Beakley-”

“Laid out for me when we first met. I know! Can't promise anything on the mayhem part though,” Gosalyn said. She started following after Duckworth.

He led her to the television room where the boys, Webby, Lena, and Violet were playing a game with little trains. Duckworth cleared his throat causing all the kids to look up.

“GOSALYN!” Webby and Dewey yelled. Dewey bounced up to his feet and ran over. He grabbed her hands and pulled her over. “We're almost done with the train game! We can play something else in about ten minutes! Louie and Lena need to finish their trains and then Violet and Huey will do the math so it goes faster!”

“Hopefully it'll just be ten minutes,” Lena muttered. She picked up two cards from a deck by the board.

“If you're having that much trouble with finding oranges just trade me some blues and I'll give you the oranges I have,” Louie said.

“That's cheating!” Huey cried out.

Lena shrugged. “Alright, wanna trade? We could do that for your turn.”

“Of course, we've been at this for five minutes just the two of us getting no where...” Louie said. He counted out three oranges. “These are all the oranges I have so three blues or just one, that's all I need.”

Lena dug out the two blues she had in her hand. “Its one of those annoying tunnel things, you might need the extra.” They swapped cards as Huey facepalmed.

“So, you're butler is a ghost...” Gosalyn said to Dewey.

Dewey nodded his head. “Yeah! Duckworth is pretty cool! He is willing to help with pranks, as long as they don't destroy things, hurt people, or make too big of a mess. He does sneak up on us though when we're sneaking into things so there is a downside...”

Gosalyn laughed. “So is he the only ghost around here?”

“Nope! Well, usually, but since we're celebrating the Holidays, we'll be visited by three more ghosts...” Dewey said.

“If you say the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future I'm going to tell you you're lying,” Gosalyn said.

“He's not,” Louie said as he set his final trains down on the board.

Gosalyn stared at Dewey. “If you tell me that your Uncle Scrooge is THE Scrooge...”

“Nope, but the Ghosts accidentally visited him thinking he was and now they're friends,” Dewey said.

“Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised that there are actual ghosts roaming the halls of this Manor...” Gosalyn said.

“I can't believe you are either,” Lena said with a smirk.

“Alright! Looks like Dewey won,” Violet said.

“YES!” Dewey said next to Gosalyn.

Gosalyn laughed. “Alright, what are we playing next?”

Webby dug in the pile. “We could play the ghost game or maybe the magic library one...”

“OH! Let's play the ghost one!” Gosalyn said excitedly.

“Alright!” Lena said.

“I swear Lena, you cheat at this game...” Louie muttered.

“She only wins if I or Webby are the ghost,” Violet said.

“I'll be ghost!” Dewey said.

Gosalyn laughed and seated herself down at the coffee table.


	21. Day 21- Cozy Blankets

Gosalyn was no stranger to nightmares, nor was Drake. Some nights Drake would come home from Patrol and find Gosalyn curled up on the couch watching cartoons, obviously trying to avoid sleep. Some mornings Gosalyn would wake up and see Drake curled up on the couch reading something and sometimes she'd even find him asleep on the couch during the day.

Launchpad had come home to one or both of them fast asleep on the couch plenty of times. He was the one who went out and bought three big fluffy blankets for the couch. They sat draped over the back of the couch when they weren't being used.

Gosalyn, however, was wrapped up in her cozy purple blanket as she waited for Drake to come home from patrol. She was watching a game of hockey on her phone when the door opened and in walked Drake and Launchpad. She offered a small wave when they spotted her.

“You go find some ice for that eye of yours,” Drake said to Launchpad. He then walked over and sat on the couch, pulling his own dark blue blanket off the back of the couch. “Nightmare?”

Gosalyn nodded her head. “Yeah, I texted Dewey about it, but I think he doze off...” Gosalyn said.

“Ah, well, if you need to talk about it to someone still,” Drake said as he wrapped his blanket around him so it had a hood.

Gosalyn bumped her shoulder against his. “I-I think I'll be fine. Just Bulba being a jerk like usual.”

“Ah, have you tried your one friend's suggestion and have some tea?” Drake asked.

“I forgot which kind of tea it is...” Gosalyn admitted. “I asked Dewey, but I think he dozed off and I don't have her number.”

Drake nodded. “I can look it up.”

“We can do that tomorrow. I'm gonna finish watching this game and then head back. Seeing you helps,” Gosalyn said. She yawned. “Yeah...after this game. It should almost be over, I doubt they'll go into an overtime...”

Drake yawned himself before nodding his head. “Alright.”

They both looked up when Launchpad walked in. He sat on the other side of Drake and grabbed his light blue blanket. He had an ice pack held up to his eye. “Who's winning?” He asked Gosalyn.

“Looks like Spoonerville...unfortunately,” Gosalyn said.

“Ah, they must be playing against St. Canard if you're giving them an unfortunately,” Launchpad said.

Gosalyn nodded her head. “They're pretty far ahead too.”

The three of them curled up on the couch, blue and purple blankets keeping them warm.


	22. Day 22- Presents

Gosalyn stood there staring at the tree. She knew she was getting at least two presents from Drake, the white dog plushie and a mystery gift, but she wasn't expecting many other gifts under the tree. Granted, she had placed her gifts for Drake and Launchpad under the tree before she headed to bed but there were several more presents under the tree.

“You okay there Gosalyn?”

Gosalyn turned to face Drake. “You did all this?”

Drake looked up at the tree and smiled. “I had some help from Launchpad. Santa stopped by too, sounded like he and Mr. McDuck and your friends needed some help.” He sat down on the couch. “I think Launchpad was just waking up as I left the room. We should wait a couple more minutes.”

Gosalyn nodded her head. “Okay!”

Sure enough, no more than five minutes later Launchpad was seated on the couch and Gosalyn had shifted herself to the floor, a spot that was better for opening presents. She handed Launchpad a present and Drake a present. “I was only able to get you each one gift...” she said.

Launchpad opened his present and found a mug with the print of an airplane on it. On it said “I don't crash, I just find new ways to land”. Launchpad beamed. “Its perfect!”

Drake opened his present up and it was a Darkwing Duck mug. “Oh! I didn't realize they had started making merch again!”

Gosalyn smiled. “The lady at the front desk said that they started showing up at the Duckberg mall because the superhero running around got people interested in the cartoon again.”

Drake stuttered. “Really?” He was silent for a second. “Well, now its your turn opening gifts!”

Gosalyn nodded her head. She grabbed the gift that she suspected was the plushie and opened it. She smiled when she opened a box came face to face with the white snout of the dog plushie she had found hidden in the tower a couple weeks ago. “Well hello again!” She said with a laugh. She set it in her lap. She looked to see six more gifts under the tree. She opened up the next one and was excited to see a giant fluffy blanket that looked like it could wrap around her three times. “Launchpad! Its great!”

Launchpad smiled at her. “I know how you and Drake like to stay warm. There should be a gift down there for Drake from me too.”

Gosalyn dug it out and passed it up to Drake. “There's a gift labeled for Launchpad too! I'll pass it up to you.” She passed the present up to Launchpad.

Drake gift was a blanket similar to hers and Launchpad's was a small model plane that Drake had found.

Gosalyn opened up two more gifts, both labeled from Drake and Launchpad. She opened up a set of ice skates and a hockey stick. “No way!” She said excitedly.

Drake smiled. “I found out where the Skating rinks were here. There's an outdoor one at the park and the indoor one isn't too far from the community center. I figured it wouldn't hurt to try skating and maybe even taking some lessons. I know you're really into hockey and I thought you might like to try playing,” he said.

Gosalyn beamed. “Really!”

Launchpad smiled. “Yeah! We could all go skating together! Though Drake and I will have to rent skates.”

Drake shrugged. “I figured if you wanted to learn how to play hockey, you'll have to have the equipment.”

Gosalyn laughed. “You guys are the best!”

Drake shrugged. “There's still one more present for you. Looks like its from Santa.”

Gosalyn dug it out and unwrapped it. She smiled. “Sweet! Some arrows! Looks like they'll fit my crossbow perfectly! I don't need to worry about making some now!”

Drake smiled as he watched Gosalyn look the arrows over. “Merry Christmas Gosalyn,” he said softly.

Gosalyn looked up and smiled at Drake. “Merry Christmas.”


	23. Day 23- Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Day 22

Gosalyn had wanted to go ice skating the second they had finished cleaning up the wrapping paper.

Drake shrugged, mentioned that he didn't see why not, but they needed to be home before two so that he could start cooking dinner.

So now, Gosalyn was seated on a bench to the side of the indoor skating rink. She was lacing up her skates.

“Have you skated before?” Drake asked as he sat down besides her with his rented pair.

“I know how to skate, though its been a while. Grandpa wanted me to try everything I showed interest in at least once, well as long as it was safe. Ice skating was something we could do when he had a day off,” Gosalyn replied.

Drake smiled at her. “Do you know how to play hockey too?”

Gosalyn shrugged. “I've never been on an actual team but I would occasionally play with kids on the rink at the park. One summer I tried playing field hockey, but it wasn't quite as fun as ice hockey.”

Drake nodded. He finished tying his skates. “I haven't skated since I was your age. We'll see if I still remember anything,” he said. He stood up wobbly.

Gosalyn laughed as she stood up. “Just don't drag me down with you if you fall.”

Drake made an over the top gasp. “Me! Falling! Never!”

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. “Come on, I think I saw Launchpad fall already.” She slid out onto the ice.

They skated around, Gosalyn a natural out on the ice. She helped Drake remember the stance he needed to be in to balance and always skaed over to make sure if Launchpad was okay when he fell. By the time that one rolled around, Drake was able to remember how to skate for the most part and Launchpad had learned how to fall correctly.

“Alright Kiddo, let's go!” Drake said as they came to the end of their final lap.

Gosalyn smiled. “Okay! Maybe we could learn if there is a youth program for things like hockey and figure skating!”

Drake nodded his head. “Would be alright if we did that next time we're here?”

Gosalyn looked up in surprise. “Next time?”

Drake smiled. “Well, yeah, you have to use those skates somehow. You can't really use them at the apartment.”

Gosalyn beamed. “Keen Gear! Can we come back next Saturday!”

Drake hummed. “I'll have to see if we have anything planned that day, but if not then yes!”

Gosalyn sat down on the bench to untie her skates. “Sweet! I'll jot down that we want to ask about youth activities that day too!”

Drake nodded his head as he sat down also. “So, we want to look into hockey. Anything else? We could see what they have at the community center down the street too.”

Gosalyn smiled and bumped her shoulder into his arm. “Think we could look at archery? I don't know if that's winter or not though.”

“Wouldn't hurt to ask,” Drake said.


	24. Day 24- Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Day 22
> 
> Also the Christmas Dragon is a reference to my writing advent from 2018. I love the Christmas Dragon so I wanted to make a reference to him again.

“Are you sure we can't also leave out candy canes for a Christmas Dragon?” Gosalyn asked.

“No. A Christmas Dragon? Where did you hear about that?” Drake asked as he set the plate of cookies down near the tree.

“Dewey. He and Webby apparently have found one before...” Gosalyn replied.

Drake looked at her confused. “Like a dragon. That breathes fire and likes to horde things?”

“According to Dewey there's two different types, one breathes fire and one breathes ice. And I think Christmas Dragons horde candy canes...or shiney things. He wasn't quite sure.” Gosalyn replied.

“No.”

“Ah, Drake come on!” Gosalyn whined.

Drake folded his arms. “Sounds like a fire hazard. Also apartment has a no pets rule and I feel like those would fall under that.”

Gosalyn groaned and draped across the couch dramatically. “Launchpad will let me have a pet Christmas Dragon.”

Drake glances at her. “'Launchpad deals with mystical and magical stuff on a near daily basis. I'm sure he wouldn't let you have a Christmas Dragon. Now, get into your pajamas and lets put on some Christmas Movies before bed. Santa doesn't arrive if the kids are still wide awake.”

“Yeah, funniest thing happened to Dewey today,” Gosalyn started as she rolled off the couch.

“Oh yeah? What's that?” Drake asked as he dug some of the extra blankets out of the closet.

“He got to meet Santa today! Sounds like Mr. McDuck and Webby are helping deliver presents this year!” Gosalyn said.

Drake raised an eyebrow. “Did he say why?”

“Santa was hurt? I don't know, he's still confused and kinda jealous that he didn't get to go,” she said.

Drake smiled and shook his head. “Going around the world in a sleigh pulled by reindeer? Yeah, I'd be pretty jealous too. Webby would be good though as someone to help Santa. She's sneaky and could get in and out of a house quickly without getting caught,” he said. “Now hurry up. We've got a movie to watch.”

Gosalyn nodded her head, a smile on her face as she slipped into her bedroom.


	25. Day 25- Christmas Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Day 22

They hadn't gone out on patrol for Christmas, but the following night they did. Drake had one more gift to give Gosalyn it turned out. He had been nervous when he handed her the coat of her winter uniform. Gosalyn had quickly pulled it on, discarding the coat she had on next to Drake's own pile.

Gosalyn stood on the top of the building they were on. Her crossbow was tucked to her side, and her arrows were put away, the new ones from Santa sticking out from the rest thanks to their green and purple coloring. Drake and Launchpad weren't too far, but they were scouting and discussing where the next scouting spot they should check out, so Gosalyn had sat down and started looking around.

The houses all around her were colored in bright lights. She could see scenes and other odds and ends in some of the yards, but it was mostly the lights she was focused on.

They couldn't really decorate too much on the outside of the apartment. They had a wreath on the front door but that was about it. So it was nice to see Christmas Lights when they were out and about.

“Hey, what're you looking at?” Launchpad asked as he walked besides her.

Gosalyn jumped a little bit. “Sorry, was distracted. The lights look neat from the angle. I usually see them from the ground and not the rooftops.”

Launchpad nodded his head. “One of my favorite part of the holiday season too! Its fun seeing how they look from the sky!”

Gosalyn bounced on the balls of her feet. “Do you think I could get a plane ride before people start taking their lights down!”

Launchpad hummed. “We could probably take a small trip towards the end of the week. I could convince Della to let me take The Sun Chaser for a short flight if Ii tell her its for family.”

Gosalyn smiled. “You're the best Launchpad!”

“Hey!” Drake faked offence as he walked over. “I thought I was the best?”

“Nah, Launchpad is better.”

“Alright, at least I'm loosing to Launchpad.”

Gosalyn smiled as Launchpad and Drake laughed together. “We should go look at lights.”

Drake hummed. “Yeah, we can do that. We'll take a longer route to our next scouting spot and look at lights. Come on, let's get to the Ratcatcher.”

The three of them headed towards the Ratcatcher and as they drove down the road, they aimed to see as many lit up houses as they could.


	26. Day 26- Yule Log

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Day 22

Gosalyn sat at the table confused. “So...why is there a hunk of wood on our table?” Her eyes narrowed as Launchpad laughed. She poked at it. “It doesn't feel like wood...”

“That's because its not wood,” Launchpad replied.

“Then what is it?” Gosalyn asked.

“A Yule Log. Mr. McDee said I could take this one home since Beakley decided to make more than one,” Launchpad explained.

“Okay...do you eat it?” Gosalyn asked. She licked the finger that she had poked the Yule Log with. “Mmm, chocolate!”

“Usually, unless you have the noneatable kind, but the only person I know who has a noneatble Yule Log is Lena...” Launchpad said. “I think Mr. McDee said this one is chocolate with peppermint flavored cream. He also mentioned that the little mushrooms on it are made out of meringue. So this one is definitely eatable!”

Gosalyn nodded her head. “So, what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!”


	27. Day 27- Snow Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Day 22
> 
> Another short one today because brain can't think and prompts are being difficult...

Gosalyn looked out the window. Snow was falling, covering everything in a new layer of snow. Gosalyn had felt the wind when Launchpad had arrived not too long ago and it was freezing. She had wanted to go out and play at the park, but it looked like that was out of the picture. She pushed away from the window with a sigh.

She walked out into the living room and plopped herself on the couch next to Drake.

“Is something wrong?” Drake asked.

“I wanted to play today but its freezing outside! Like more than usual!” Gosalyn whined.

“Ah, yeah...the TV has been acting up. Should we put on a movie and see if that works better?” Drake asked.

“As long as its not a holiday one that has played on the television six times within the last week, sure,” Gosalyn said.

Drake laughed and he got off the couch to walk over to the drawers under the TV. “Let's see what we've got here...” he muttered. He soon found a movie and put it in.

Soon the three of them were curled up on the couch, a bowl of popcorn courtesy of Launchpad seated in Gosalyn's lap.


	28. Day 28- Dressed for the Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before Day 22
> 
> Set right before Haunted Christmas.
> 
> Also, if this is slightly off from how I've been typing them I blame slowly coming off of a high from DND where my character I'm playing is based off of Drake/Darkwing Duck but with a slightly altered personality because well, he's my creation.

“So all the other kids will be wearing sweaters like this too?” Gosalyn asked as she pulled on a purple sweater with a snowman on it.

“Of course! Donald makes the sweaters for the kids and he thought you'd like to be included,” Launchpad said. He was already dressed in a sweater with a Menorah on it.

“Wait, Donald made this?” She asked. Her eyes wide with surprise.

“Yeah!” Launchpad said.

Gosalyn smiled small. “I'll have to thank him while we're there...” she said. She looked up with a smirk. “What kind of sweater is Drake wearing?”

Drake came out of the kitchen, a tray full of cinnamon rolls in his hands which he carefully placed on the table. He wore a dark purple sweater with colorful light bulbs stitched into it. He looked up and met the two's stares. “Yes?” He asked.

Gosalyn giggled. “Too bad they don't light up!”

Drake smirked. “One second.” He felt around the bottom hem of the sweater until he found what he was looking for and then gently squeezed the spot. The fabric of the lightbulbs lit up. “Launchpad's does too, but you have to press each individual flame,” Drake added.

Launchpad pressed on seven of the flames to show off the sweater.

Gosalyn's giggles turned into laughs. “Those sweaters are amazing!”

Drake smiled. “Let me just put these in a container and then I'll be ready to go.”


	29. Day 29- Solstice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Day 22

Gosalyn glanced over to Dewey. “So what are we doing?”

They were outside and chilling in the backyard of the Saberwing family. It was only 6pm but it looked like it could have been 10 or 11pm. All the kids were decked in their coats and Jackets. Gosalyn was sitting with Dewey and Webby, Louie, Huey, and Violet not too far. Lena, however were helping Lena and Violet's dads start a fire in the fire pit.

“Its Solstice today and apparently one tradition during Solstice is to have a fire with family and friends. At least that's how Lena explained it,” Dewey said.

Gosalyn nodded. “Neat! Fire is cool!”

Dewey nodded his head with a smile.

They watched as the logs caught fire. “Yes!” Lena said excitedly. She looked back at the others. “Alright! We're ready!”

Webby was the first to run over, followed by Huey and Violet. Louie was quick to follow, leaving Dewey and Gosalyn the last ones to reach the fire.

Indy and Ty started passing around homemade cookies to each of the kids. They were shortbread with orange zest in them.

Gosalyn took a bite. “Wow! These are great!”

Lena smiled. “'Thanks, Violet and I made them this morning! We also made a cranberry drink that we can drink when the fire is out!”

The kids chatted excitedly over the fire and even got around to building a snowman since they were out in the snow. As soon as the fire died down and Huey and Violet had made sure it was safe, they went inside and sat around drinking the drink that they soon learned was a type of nonalcholic wassail. They dug out one of the many board games the Saberwings has lying around and played a couple rounds before getting ready for sleep.


	30. Day 30- Holiday Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Day 22
> 
> Also references a joke I made in my writing advent in 2018 not necessarily needed to get this but its what helped me figure out what to do. I feel like this joke has become a trend whenever this prompt shows up for me.

Surprisingly enough, the idea came to her from Dewey.

Yesterday she was hanging out with Dewey at the community center while Drake and Launchpad asked about what type of clubs they had and if archery was one of them. Things were going normally, Drake leaving them at the bowling alley, until Dewey shoved his hands in his jacket pocket.

“Oh! Gosalyn! You want a kiss?” Dewey had asked.

Gosalyn looked at him as if he had grown a second head. “Excuse me what?”

“Do you want a kiss? Oh! Oooooh...yeah, Lena is right when she said that saying it like that came off weird...” Dewey said. He pulled his hand out of the jacket, chocolate and peppermint kisses in his hand. “Would you like a chocolate?”

“Oh thank goodness, I was about to punch you...” Gosalyn said as she took a couple of the chocolates.

Dewey laughed nervously. “Yeah, I would have had it coming. Lena warned me that I needed to work on how I asked people stuff...”

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. “Come on, let's get this game over with before Drake and Launchpad arrive.”

Dewey nodded his head.

Gosalyn had managed to convince Launchpad to take her to the grocery store and she had bought a bag of chocolate kisses. Now, while Drake and Launchpad were out on patrol, she got into the bag and poured some out. She laid a pile of them out on Drake's pillow, next to a thank you note, thanking Drake for all he had done that season to help her out. She then found the keys to the limo that Launchpad drove and poured a pile of the chocolates and leaving a thank you note to him too.

She smiled, half the bag left over for herself before heading back to her room to get ready for bed.


	31. Day 31-New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who was so excited to leave 2020 that she forgot she still needed to write 1 more drabble
> 
> Anyways, Thank you and Happy New Year!!!!

It may have been New Years Eve, but they were still out on patrol. None of them had any plans to go to parties, dances, or any other big events and Drake figured if they were already out on patrol they would have the perfect view of the firework show.

They were seated on the roof of a building not too far from the suggested spot to watched the firework show they held.

“What, no guest star appearance of Darkwing Duck?” Gosalyn asked as she poked his shoulder with the nock of her arrow.

Drake laughed. “Nah, not this year. I have people I'd rather spend the night with than appearing on TV,” he said.

Gosalyn smirked. “And you would have if you didn't have me and Launchpad?”

Drake shrugged. “I probably wouldn't be where I am if it wasn't for you and Launchpad.”

Launchpad smiled over at Drake from the other side of Gosalyn. “Ah Drake!” He reached over to give Drake a hug, pulling Gosalyn into the hug also.

Drake laughed as Gosalyn rolled her eyes, a smile creeping on her beak. “Good job Drake, you make him hug us,” Gosalyn said.

Drake patted Gosalyn's head. “You get used to his bear hugs, trust me.”

Launchpad let go and the three of them lapsed into silence for little bit. The sounds of people on the streets below them seemed surreal in the night. Music played in the distance somewhere, Gosalyn moving to stand up and dance around to it after a while.

It wasn't long before the start down started, Gosalyn running back over to lean on Launchpad.

“FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The three of them yelled together.

As soon as they reached one, fireworks were set off from near the bay. There were cheers that rang from all over the city.

Drake smiled as he looked over at Gosalyn and Launchpad. He was glad he was going into the new year with the two of them by his side.


End file.
